Lucky
by TG81
Summary: Forever wondering when his luck will finally change, it does. Will Edward make the most of his opportunity to turn things around? Non-canon couples, lewd and vulgar language inside. Why is Rosalie under the table with a tennis ball?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! So...FFnet pulled Lucky over a week ago because the summary wasn't a K-rating. I'm going to slowly repost this, making a few modifications, namely, trying not to make Edward so fucking depressing.

Thanks for reading...again.

* * *

Wake up.

Stare at ceiling until I hear him on the baby monitor.

Close my eyes and make the same wish I have every day for the past two years.

Why us?

Why _him?_

"Edward," he croaks.

I sigh and squeeze my eyes shut, wishing that something could change. We deserve it, damn it. I glance outside before throwing off the covers and groan at the sight of rain starting to hit the window. Apparently I'll be patching the roof tomorrow.

"Edward?" I hear again.

"Coming, dad," I call.

I curse the cold, hard floors as I make my way to his room. It's not quite cold enough for me to turn on the heater, and extra blankets will work just fine until it's absolutely necessary.

I help Carlisle slid into his chair and can't help but grin as he wheels himself into the bathroom. I know from this point he won't want help, nor does he need it. I lay out his pills as I grab the filters for the coffee, only to see we're out.

If someone had told me two years ago that I'd be giving up a successful residency to play nursemaid to my father because my mother took off in a moment of selfishness and cowardice, I would have scoffed. But here I am, on my way to the Stop-N-Shop to grab generic brand coffee, hoping what we do have in the house will last us until the next week when we get Carlisle's disability check.

Grabbing the items I need, I quickly make my way to the checkout lane. Angela, a girl I went to high school with, smiles and bats her lashes as she gives me my total. I'm caught off guard at her behavior; while it's flattering and common from the local girls in town, it's uncommon from her. I drop my change, and her grin grows, no doubt pleased with the results of her forwardness.

I glance at the magazine rack as I gather myself and see Isabella Swan on the cover of all the tabloids, no doubt involved in a notorious sex scandal yet again. She's the Paris Hilton of the Pacific Northwest, with the small exception her father is Governor Charles Swan and not a hotel mogul. Rich, gorgeous and most likely completely unappreciative of how fortunate she really is. Who cares that she went to an Ivy League college, so did I. The only difference is that I earned it, someone like her donates a wing to the library and they're a 4.0 student.

Angela hands me my change, a mere dollar and coins. On a whim, I ask her for a lotto card, the kind where you need to fill in the bubbles. The LED display above her head says the Washington State Powerball is at a record high of 250-million dollars I quickly fill in my birthday, along with Carlisle's and Sam, my dead chinchilla from when I was twelve.

When she hands the ticket back to me, she wishes me luck, asking that I remember all the small people when I'm rich and famous. I laugh and nod, because if something good was really going to happen, wouldn't it have happened by now?

* * *

I'm going to repost this a couple of times a day, but it'll be slow going. Life is crazy.

One month till Comic Con! Who's going? I can't wait to be there!

Cheers

Anne


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY SORRY SORRY!

Work is crazy, life is crazy and...yeah. I'll be posting most of the chapters today, so stay tuned!

* * *

Bella

"Somebody's in trouble," the asshole sang.

"Tell me about it." I flop back on the mattress and throw a pillow over my face.

"Wanna talk about it?" I peek from under the pillowcase and see his shit-eating grin, not an ounce of concern showing on his face.

"You did this, didn't you? Is this my payback?"

"It's a bitch."

"Damn you, Jamie! This shit isn't funny. You know dad's being tapped for VP next year, why would you do this?"

"Look, I thought it'd funny, okay? I'm sorry. Give it a week and we'll have experts proving that it's a bad photoshop job anyway. Your squeaky clean facade will be rightfully put in place in no time." He's being sincere but that doesn't make it any better.

"I'll get you for this, and you better believe Emmett is going to help me. You won't stand a chance," I threaten.

"You wouldn't." His eyes narrow. By enlisting the help of his boyfriend, he wouldn't stand a chance. Emmett is as devious as he is a sweetheart, and yet the abrasiveness of my cousin, James, mixes will with Emmett's tenderness. It's odd, but it works.

"So who was the loser you got mixed up with this time?" Emmett says.

"Did you know anything about this?" I accuse from my comfy bed.

"I swear I didn't know a thing, but your dad is pissed, B. I think he's more mad at this guy." He jerks his thumb at Jamie. "Than he is at you. The PR team is on this and it'll all be cleared in no time."

"That's what I was just saying." Jamie wraps his arms around Emmett and gives him a long, tender kiss. I can't watch, not because it's two men kissing, but the love between them hurts. It's been years since I've been in a serious relationship, and all I'd like is to have someone to love just as James and Emmett love each other.

I've spent the last three years busting my ass and getting not one, but two post-graduate degrees and helping my dad on his re-election campaign for governor. Needless to say, my personal life fell to the wayside and never really picked up again.

The one time, the _one freaking_ _time_, I let myself get close to someone-it turns out I was set up by my cousin as payback for filling his backseat with dildos and lube.

It's not as if he wasn't going to use them, and I don't hear Emmett complaining.

I'm broken from my thoughts when I hear a groan and what sounds like two men grinding against my door.

"Take it somewhere else," I yell, throwing my slipper in their general direction.

"Yes, please take yourselves elsewhere," a quiet, yet strong voice says.

* * *

Emmett and James is quite possible my most favorite pairing ever.

It'll be a moment before the next chapter goes up, my dog just literally pooped on the carpet.

Love you guys like Heidi Montag loves plastic surgery. I'm watching The Hills marathon.

Cheers,

Anne


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are the bestest-est.

* * *

"Sure, Charlie. No problem." Emmett pulls his boyfriend down the hall and presumably into their room. So much for Jamie coming clean. Fucking traitor.

I wring my hands nervously as I watch him pace at the foot of my bed.

"I swear it-" I begin to protest but he holds up his hand and takes a deep breath.

"I know it wasn't you, hon. I already spoke to that cousin of yours. Bella, you're going to be thirty soon."

"In four years! Don't age me yet, Chuck." He hates when I use nicknames, but it's also my way to test how mad he truly is. He smiles and I know he's not pissed.

"Still, Bella, you and James need to stop these silly pranks. We're getting too close to an election year on a couple of different levels and the last thing I need is your..._silliness._"

I bite my tongue, because the last thing he needs to hear is, _'he started it.'_ Even if he really did.

"What do you want from me? What does Heidi have in store for me now?"

Charlie's cheeks turn pink at the mention of his campaign advisor and tail on the side. I know he likes her, hell, we all do. It's so damn cute to see my dad smitten with someone after Renee passed away.

"She-We both think that you need to lay low. Stay out of the press, keep working with your charities and support me at any speeches or appearances I need to be at."

"That's it?"

"I can't exactly ground you, and I don't think I should spank you."

"That's Heidi's job." The words fly out before I can stop them and I can't help but giggle and the pure shade of garnet Charlie's ears turn.

"Read my lips, Isabella. No. More. Pranks."

"Aye, Captain." I mock salute him and he leaves, assuring me one last time in his fatherly way, that he's not mad at me and I need to feed Rosalie, the family Golden Retriever. I hate that bitch, literally.

* * *

So...there's Rosalie. This might be my best version of Rose that I could ever come up with.

Love you guys!

See you in a few!

Cheers

Anne


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you're still enjoying the story a second time around!

* * *

After I have Carlisle sleeping peacefully, I go online to check our bank records. I need to find out where we spent too much and why my debit card was declined today at the doctor's office. I don't see any suspicious, so I power off my laptop and turn up the sound.

It's the ten o'clock news and they're just wrapping up their "pop-culture" segment.

"_Well again, on the behalf of this news station, we retract our previous story about the Swan sex tape and offer an apology to Governor Swan and his family. The sex tape, which was leaked a week ago has been proved to be a hoax." _The anchor man has helmet hair.

"_I don't understand why she's so popular, she's a celebrity because of who her dad is, that's it," _the toothy anchor bitches about as they flash a picture of Isabella Swan on the screen. It's clear she's jealous, because I see why she's celebrity. She's beautiful, no doubt, but she has the false humbleness air about her. I see through it though. She wouldn't know what to do if she were suddenly flat broke and struggling day to day to make sure her father survived after a debilitating stroke.

"_Moving on to our final item tonight, there is a lucky someone out there with a quarter of a billion dollars in their pockets. That's right, someone won the Washington State Lottery and has yet to claim it. Lotto officials have tracked the purchase to a Stop-n-Shop outside of Forks. Check your pockets folks, that winner just might be you."_ The anchors sign off for the night and I'm flying down the hallway to where my jeans are crumpled on the floor. I dig around and find the my ticket crumpled with some lint and a stray quarter.

What are the odds that it could be me? My trembling fingers carefully smooth out the paper on my knee and I stare at the numbers. I power up the laptop, cursing it's inability to sense my urgency in knowing.

_Deep breathes. Deep breathes. If you're the winner, it's not going anywhere. _

I wipe my palms and calmly pull up the Google homepage and subsequently the Washington State Lotto homepage. The numbers are posted in a small font, and I zoom in because there's no way I'm going to doubt a six for an eight. The ticket, pinched between my thumb and forefinger, is sticking to the screen with static.

Slowly, I compare the numbers, line for line.

The first match, both sixes. I was born in June, on the twentieth, the second number. Another match. The third and fourth numbers, a seven and twenty-three, Carlisle's birthday are matches. The last number is a solid confirmation that I have the five winning numbers, a four. A number picked on a whim. Even if the Powerball isn't right, I've still won. I squeeze my eyes shut and feel my heart against my ribs. I want to swallow and take a deep breath, but my throat constricts and I can't breath. I tell myself it won't be disappointed, no matter what I've won something and that's more than enough.

I glance at the screen and back at the ticket. The screen and the ticket. Twenty-five.

It's like seeing double.

I did it.

I won.

* * *

And...we're off!

Who's going to Comic Con this year! I will be there Tuesday-Sunday! Lemme know! I'm interested in meeting everyone!

Cheers

Anne


	5. Chapter 5

Please let me know if this is the second time reading this and I'm forgetting something? I'm reposting chapters, and I'll admit my organization isn't exactly up to par.

* * *

"Bella, may I come in?" Heidi peeks around the corner, as if she's expecting me to chuck a paperweight at her.

"Of course." I like my dad's girlfriend, I really do. She's smart, funny and most of all, she loves my dad. She treats him well and they make each other happy. I'm past the point of needing a mother figure, but I like the idea of still having someone to go to. Not to mention the dildos and lube were her idea.

"Charlie mentioned laying low, but I have a few ideas about events you can help with, sound good?" She sits down and flips a few pages in her legal pad.

"Whatcha got?"

"The Humane Society is doing their Tux and Tails event in two months and have contacted us about you and Rosalie attending."

"That dog hates me."

"She's just misunderstood." Heidi loves Rosalie for some unknown reason.

"She eats my underwear and poops rocks in my shoes!"

"Well..." her voice trails off.

"She's a retriever, H. We're not talking pebbles here."

* * *

Retrievers poop a lot. My neighbor has one and I have first hand experience seeing what she can do. It's almost mythical.

Weird.

I love you guys like Tom Cruise loves Scientology.

Cheers

Anne


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, Swedish Medical is has revamped their children's cancer wing, largely in part to your fundraising, so you need to be present. There are two events being held. One is black tie so everyone can pat themselves on the back and the other is for the kids."

My eyes instantly well up and instantly fall upon a picture hanging. It's been over a decade since Renee passed away, but her smile was so infectious. The picture I love is of my mother and me, holding two young kids, around seven years old. They were twins, Alec and Jane. They both survived Lymphoma and are currently seniors in high school. All of us are smiling and happy, despite the fact three of the people in the picture weren't sure they were going to live.

"Anything for them."

Heidi nods in understanding and makes a few notes.

"There's one more that's not so low-key, but it could be fun?" The way she's asking and her voice squeaks at the end, I know I'm not going to like it.

I raise an eyebrow in response and wait for her to continue.

"Seattle's version of Dancing with the Stars."

"You're joking."

"I'm not."

"Clearly someone hasn't seen the YouTube video of me from my high school prom."

"Bella, no offense, but you've grown out of your awkward phase."

"You really believe that?" I laugh.

"Most of the time, yes."

"The pet thing, sure, if we give Rosalie a sedative, the events at Swedish, I'm down."

"Great, I'll let all of them know."

"Nice try, H. I'm not dancing."

"You'd do so well," she protests.

"No."

* * *

Love you guys!

Cheers

Anne


	7. Chapter 7

Edward

I step outside because I need the cool air to bring me to my senses. I sit on the porch and pull out a cigarette. I only smoke on the rare occasion, but my hands are shaking so much I can't hold the lighter steady.

"Need some help?" my neighbor, Alice asks.

"Please."

"What's going on, Edward? Jesus, your hands are shaking! Is Carlisle okay?" She stands to go in and I grab her wrist to stop her.

"He's fine. I'm fine. There's a lot going on and I just need to decompress." She stares at me for a bit and then nods and sits down.

"Ali, you out here?" Alice's boyfriend, Jasper pokes his head out.

"Yeah, just having a smoke with Eddie."

I want to tell them what's just happened, but I can't. I should tell Carlisle first, he deserves to know more than anyone, because it's his life that's going to change the most.

"You alright, Ed? You're looking a little pale, man."

"I'm always pale."

"Too true." He laughs and shakes his head. "You know we're here for you, right, if you or Carlisle need anything, we've got your back."

"I know, thanks." My hands have started shaking from the chill in the air and not the shock. It's sinking in. "Actually, in a few days I might have to go somewhere and Sue's out of town until next week." Sue is Carlisle's caregiver for when I'm not around. They were childhood friends and she helps me out for free. She'll be one of the first people I do something nice for when I collect my winnings.

"No problem," Alice says and Jasper nods in agreement.

* * *

I'm going to pause a bit and go eat lunch. Be back to posting later!

Cheers

Anne


	8. Chapter 8

Miss me? Ha!

* * *

Two days later, after calming my nerves, I drive down to the regional lottery office to claim my prize. I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to say. I did what the website asked, and kept the ticket in a cool, dry place and out of my sweaty palms.

I park in front of the building and take a few deep breaths. I'm not sure why I'm nervous.

That's a lie.

I'm nervous because everything is going to change. The parts of my life that I'm used to, the empty bank account and the ailing father, are comforting in some way; now that's going to go away. What's the worst that's going to happen? They tell me I'm wrong or that someone else has claimed the prize and laugh me out of the office.

I turn the car off and casually stroll into the lobby, trying to convey that I don't have a care in the world, when in reality I may have a quarter of a billion dollars in my pocket.

I tell the orange day-glo receptionist that I believe I have a winning ticket and I need to claim my prize. She hands me a clipboard to sign in and as I turn to sit and wait, she calls my name, handing me a slip of paper. She gives me a suggestive wink and licks her lips. It doesn't escape my notice that she pushes her chest as she sits down.

* * *

I love you guys like Alec Baldwin loves punch photographers.

Cheers

Anne

There's no doubt in my mind that she does that to everyone with a potential winning ticket, hoping to charm her way into their wallet. It's depressing how jaded I've become, no longer looking at the bright side of anything. It's a brief, albeit enlightening encounter about what I'm about to deal with.


	9. Chapter 9

"Edward Cullen?" A chubby, balding man man calls out my name.

I stand and nod. He tells me to follow and he leads me down a linoleum hall, his heels clacking on the tiles. I thought Tom Cruise was the only man to wear lifts.

He motions me into a room, which I can only assume is his office.

"I'm Aro Muscato-"

"Like the wine?" I blurt out. In my potential millionaire haze, I've lost my filter.

"Sadly, yes." He grins and I know he's not offended. "Anyway, I see from your paperwork that you believe you have the winning Powerball ticket?"

"Yes."

"I need to ask you a few questions. There have been a lot of people who are claiming to have the winning ticket, so we're screening everyone carefully, I'm sure you understand." I take a good look at him, and he looks exhausted.

"I get it. What do you need?"

He gives me a bit of a list, including the information where I bought the ticket, who the cashier was, along with the ticket itself and my drivers license. I give him everything and as he scans the ticket, his eyes slightly widen at the numbers.

He clears his throat and excuses himself from the room.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes

Twenty minutes later he comes with a another man, holding a large file.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet Eleazar Santos. He's head of our legal team and would like to ask you a few questions."

We sit and discuss the exact same things that I talked over with Aro and after ten minutes, Eleazar and Aro excuse themselves to the hallway.

"Let's go ahead and pull together the normal press conference and tell people we have a winner," I hear Aro say.

"We need to wait to see if anyone else comes forward before giving this guy over two hundred million dollars," Eleazar counters.

"Any office pools or state workers would have claimed it by now, plus we have that only one person won and he's sitting in my office."

I want to tell them that this is more money then I'll ever know what to do with.

Wait.

They're giving me all of it?

They come back in and sit across from me, both looking very serious.

"Edward, I only have one question left for you," Eleazar grins.

"Okay."

"Did you want it all at once, or would you like monthly installments?"

* * *

What would you do?


	10. Chapter 10

Aaaaand, it's back! Sorry for the delay! I hope you all had an amazing 4th celebration, and for my non-American readers, I hope you had a fantastic Hump Day!

* * *

They give me the run down and the temptation is so strong to take one giant check, but the amount of taxes shock me, so I opt payments instead. From this date, every year for the next thirty years, I will receive a check for almost three million dollars after taxes.

"So I have direct deposit? It'll be there by the time I get back to Forks?" I ask in disbelief. I can't believe that I'm having this discussion and any moment someone's going to jump out with a camera, and tell me I'm being recorded for a TV show.

"Well, I wouldn't say that quick, Edward, but give us twenty-four hours. Just don't change your account information."

"There's more we have to discuss. We're going to hold a small meet-and-greet, it's standard procedure to announce and congratulate all lotto winners," Aro offers.

"I'd rather not." I shake my head. I've heard the horror stories of people who come crawling out of the woodwork, and there's one person I know for sure would come back; she's the last person I ever want to be around ever again. Even if she is my mother.

"You want to remain anonymous?" Eleazar looks shocked.

"Is that okay?" I shift in my seat. I'd rather people not know, or at least until I tell them.

"It's your life, Edward. You can do whatever you want." A cell phone goes off, and Aro excuses himself.

"I think we're done, Edward. Any final questions for us?"

"I can't believe this is all happening," I say.

"Most people can't. Can I give you one bit of advice?"

* * *

You guys are the cat's pajamas.

Cheers

Anne


	11. Chapter 11

"Things are going to change, and it's going to happen fast. Be careful because money changes people. Don't lose sight of who you are and what you stand for."

I gulp and nod. "Thank you."

We stand and he shakes my hand. I take a rather large folder with me and Eleazar walks me to the lobby. "Congratulations, Edward. You're good people, and my favorite winners are those who deserve it."

I turn towards the door and I hear the receptionist ask, "Who is that?"

"He's the Powerball winner."

"Seriously?" she squeals. "I gave him my number, you think he'll call me?"

"Aren't you married?"

I don't hear her answer because I'm out the door, and on the way to creating a new life for Carlisle and me.

* * *

Go, Eddie, go!

For a few of you that asked, yes, I am reposting this. Ffnet initially pulled the story because the summary violated the TOS. No worries, though, I fixed it and it's all better now.

Cheers

Anne


	12. Chapter 12

The entire way home, I debate on what to tell Carlisle. I feel absolutely horrible for being excited about what this money can not only do for him, but for me. The benefits for him would be him getting around the clock care that he needs. Sadly, the care he needs is at live-in facility just north of Seattle.

If he was to live there, we'd have to leave Forks; and that's not necessarily a bad thing. I might be able to re-establish my residency. If nothing else, the possibilities are almost endless. We'll be debt free, and maybe I can finally start to have the life of a twenty-nine year old man. I won't dare to even consider the idea of finding someone to be with. A woman who either wouldn't mind my issues or cares about me enough to be with me through them.

A woman the opposite of my mother. If she ever caught wind of what's happened, I have no doubt she'll be banging down the door and begging to be a part of our lives again.


	13. Chapter 13

So...hi?

Excuses only satisfy those who make them. I've been a gamut of things. Lazy, uninspired, suffering from writers block, a mommy, and throw a promotion at work into the mix, and this story fell to the wayside. Thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

Edward:

After I'm able to calm Jasper down, I repeat that he can't tell anyone about my winnings. I layout my plans about selling the house and moving to Seattle. He recommends a friend in town who can list the house, but suggests renting it out, just in case something bad happens and I can come back.

He tells me he'll set it up in the morning.

Morning.

The anticipation of endless possibilities keep me up at night.

The entire night is spent mulling over the ways I'm telling Carlisle that he's going to be going to a proper facility and simultaneously assuring him that he won't be left behind or abandoned.

We wake up and I make a full spread of breakfast with help from Alice. Her and Jasper come over for breakfast sometimes, and the way she keeps giving me secret grins along with nudges tells me Jasper keyed her in.

After the fourth wink, I'm not sure if she's being sly or hitting on me. After the receptionist yesterday, I don't think I can take anything for face value; not that I ever did before.

"Spit it out, Alice." I sigh and roll my shoulders before flipping the pancakes.

"I know he wasn't supposed to tell me, but Jasper can't keep a secret! I'm so happy for you, Eddie!" She grabs me by the shoulders and squeezes the hell out of me.

"Thanks." I squeeze her back.

"Have you thought about how you're going to spend it all?" Her eyes are bright and wide. I don't like feeling wary of a friend who has been nothing but good and kind to my family.

"I don't think I'm going to spend it all. I'm going to save it, you know? I want to be a doctor, it's all I've ever wanted to be and I'm good at it, Alice. It's something I've always felt strong about."

"Are you going to move?" she asks, even though we both know we will.

"I think so." I nod. "I need to talk to Pops about it before any decisions are made." She may not know it, but I've already made mine.

"You know it'd help if you pay us back, but it's not necessary. You needed the help and we were able to give it," she says softly, as if dad might not hear us. He should be getting up soon and eavesdropping isn't the way I want him to find out.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Cheers

Anne


	14. Chapter 14

For those who don't recall, Rosalie is the golden retriever, Emmett and James are my happy gay coupling.

* * *

Bella

"What do you mean they're adding a pet fashion show?"

"I think it's pretty self-explanitory."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!"

"I don't know, I think it's kind of cute." James looks stupid when he's trying to defend the dumb dog.

"Fine, _you_ put Rosalie in a dress and see what happens."

"Don't even pretend you're pissed about the red sequin number I bought for our girl," Emmett pipes up from behind me.

"I'm not really," I confess.

"So what's all the false anger about?" James bumps my shoulder, making me smile.

"I went out with your guy last night." I sigh and lean back on the couch.

I don't miss the glances the boys give each other, I just choose to ignore it.

"How was it?" The gay duo say together.

"Meh."

"Just...meh?" Emmett looks disappointed.

"Well it wasn't one for the record books, but no more blind dates, please."

"I thought Peter was a good guy..." James frowns.

"He asked me what my political aspirations are and if I know of any cabinet positions open if Charlie's reelected. As if I have any involvement in those things." I glare at James for setting me up with another opportunistic asshole. "When I nicely told him to fuck off, he asked if I was a sure thing, because at least the money on dinner wouldn't be a complete waste."

"What an douche. I'm sorry, Belle. I thought his interest in you was genuine." Jamie's sincerity brings out my real issue with the whole evening.

"Oh, his interest was genuine. He genuinely wanted to use me as a sugar mama and take advantage of me for everything I had."

"We're both sorry, Belle. Maybe you aren't ready for dating?" Emmett prompts.

"I'm ready to date and get back out there. I just haven't met anyone worth getting know." I shrug and pretend I'm not still not a little sore from Jake's hidden romance.

"He's out there, and when you meet the guy, he won't care who your dad is, or what he can gain by being with you." I love it when James tries to make me feel better.

"You wanna try that again?" I offer him a chance to take his foot out of his mouth.

"You know what I mean." It's true, I do.

"I get that I made a few mistakes in college and I own that. I might not have always had the best reputation, but I hate that it's following me around almost a decade later. I hate that anyone in the Pacific Northwest knows who I am. I wish I could just escape all this madness for a while and live a normal life."

"Like Princess Jasmine?" Emmett pipes up after a moment of silence.

"Shut up." I move to throw something at him, but my sixty pound dog is humping his shoulder.

* * *

I love these guys, I really do; but I love you more! *muah*


	15. Chapter 15

Bella

"Ouch!"

"Sorry," the tailor apologizes.

"It's fine." I look over to Heidi and she rolls her eyes.

"It's not much longer, Bella. I swear you're like a child when it comes to these things."

"I don't understand, okay, I do, but this is stupid. If a dress fits, it fits. I don't understand why I have to buy one that vaguely works and then custom fit it to my body. It's a waste of money." I blow the hair out of my face and frown.

The dress for the Tux and Tails party is gorgeous. Stupidly expensive and couture, but I'd be just as happy in jeans and t-shirt. I know Heidi and James would kill me if I wore anything less than something sparkly.

"Are you done bitching? If so, we have more to go over."

"Like what?"

"If you keep frowning, you'll get wrinkles."

"I'm not frowning."

"You're pouting."

"You know what else gives wrinkles?"

"Blowjobs."

Heidi pulls a mirror out of her purse and smirks at her reflection. "Why yes, I suppose it does."

"That's gross! I don't want to think about you and my dad!" I stomp my foot and I'm stabbed in the ankle with a pin.

"Sorry, but you have to stop moving," the tailor says, but I highly doubt she cares. She's getting juicy dirt I'm sure she'll gossip to her friends about. The Governor's daughter talking about blow-jobs. Fucking great.

"You brought it up, Isabella."

Oh shit, she's used my whole name.

"Am I in trouble?" I meet her eyes in the mirror reflection.

"No, but there is something I'd like to talk to you about. I know about James' attempt to set you up, and I'm just wondering how you're doing with getting back in the dating game.

"I'm not." I sigh and slump my shoulders. "It just seems as if there isn't ever enough time, you know? I just want someone to want me for me, and I know it sounds trite and whiny, but it's hard. You got lucky with my dad, but you would have never met if you both weren't workaholics. I don't see anyone I work with being a potential suitor. The only men I can be myself around are my gay cousin and his boyfriend."

"Suitor? C'mon, Bella. This isn't 1917, you can say boyfriend or even a friend with benefits. If you maintain your current level of discretion, I don't see either of those being an issue."

"Why the sudden interest in getting me laid, is there a bet I don't know about?" I side-eye her.

"No," she says through low laughter. "Your dad and I were talking and he-we are both concerned that you're putting everyone else above yourself. When was the last time you went out and had fun?"

"I have fun! I spent three hours playing DDR the other day!"

"Those kids were middle schoolers and you were a guest speaker on physical education. It doesn't count."

"Those kids were very spritely."

The seamstress finishes up, clearly proud of herself that she drew enough of my DNA to clone me. She leaves the room and Heidi stands to go, so that I have the privacy to change back into my street clothes.

"Bella." She gently grabs my hand. "Go out, have fun and be yourself. Maybe make some new friends. For your sake and everyone concerned, get laid, or at the very least, get a wrinkle."

I stare at her retreating figure in disbelief. Did that conversation really just happen?

* * *

How much do we love Heidi?

Lots!

Love you guys

Anne


	16. Chapter 16

Back to this guy. You guys are wonderful.

* * *

Edward

It's been three days since I've won, and two days since I have almost three million dollars in my bank account.

I need to find a way to invest some of that money, but for now, I'll pretend that the bank made a very beneficial error. I paid back Jasper and Alice everything I owed and then some. I paid off the mortgage and told the bank to send the papers electronically since I'll be moving shortly.

The arrangements have been made for Carlisle and I to go to Seattle and see the center where he'll be moving into.

I was very fortunate to have Alice with me when I explained everything to Carlisle; it was very helpful that he was lucid and presently aware that morning he overheard our conversation in the kitchen.

"_Good morning, Edward. Alice." He wheels himself to the coffee pot where Alice shoos him away and tells him to take a place at the table._

"_How'd you sleep, dad?" I give him a large mug and set his pills in front of him._

"_Better than expected. Alice, I'm sorry for last night," he begins, but she cuts him off with a tight hug._

"_Dad, there's something we need to talk about." I set the table with all of our favorite breakfast foods. Judging by the look in his eyes, he knows something's coming._

"_I overheard a bit, but I'd like to hear the whole story, while I'm in the right mindset, please. Alice, be a dear and grab the orange juice, please." He tents his fingers and stares at me, an amused smile beginning to play at the corners of his mouth._

"_There's not much to tell, dad. I won the State Jackpot and we're millionaires." I gulp down hot coffee and gag as it burns off my taste buds._

"_How much?" His grin is growing bigger._

"_Two hundred and fifty million, but after taxes, it's three million a year for the next fifty years."_

"_Meh." He shrugs his shoulders and I see the man I remember emerging. His blue eyes twinkle with mischief and I can breathe a little easier, knowing that even when he's out of it, my father is still in there somewhere._

"_Meh?" I repeat, grinning wide._

"_Pocket change. Personally, I'd never play for anything less than five hundred million."_

"_Pops, things are going to change a bit. Jasper contacted a realtor and we're going to get out of Forks and move to Seattle-" The smile is gone and he's wearing a frown._

"_I know I might not be mentally present all the time, but I am right now, and don't I get a say in things?"_

_I nervously glance to Alice, who is nodding her encouragement. "You do." I lick my lips and continue, "there's a place outside of Seattle, that helps people who have medical situations similar to yours. They help with rehab and several different types of therapy. I remember it from med school, and it's a pretty impressive place."_

_I sit back and wait for his reaction. _

"_So we are now millionaires and you want to stick me in a home?"_

"_It's not like that, I swear." It's true, it's not my first choice, but I can't keep caring for him and wanting to live my life too._

"_They have everything we've needed, and Pops, you know I love you, but I'm thinking this is the best option. Now we can afford for you to have physical therapy, and you might be able to walk!"_

_He looks a bit sad, but more resigned than anything. "I love you, too. You've wasted years of your life taking care of me. You've done an amazing job helping me, but I'm not blind, Edward. I've seen the stress you carry; hell you walk like an old man with all the weight on your shoulders."_

_I nod and wipe away the tears I just now realize are running down my cheeks. My chest felt lighter after learning I was the winner, but now my back is easing from a tension I'd grown so accustomed to. _

"_So, when do we bust out of this hell hole?" His eyes tell me he's sad, but I know the smile is genuine. _

_We were going to be okay._

_We have to be._

* * *

So then that happened.


	17. Chapter 17

Lunch break is over. Back to posting!

Edward

We've been in Seattle for two days and Jasper calls to tell me that he has a friend from college moving nearby and wants to rent our house. This is great news, because Carlisle loves the area where he'll be going. We've already made plans for him to move in a few days from now. Jasper says he hired a moving company to pack up all of our things, and they'll be arriving as soon as I get a new place set up for me.

There are new luxury condos being built twenty minutes away and I've made an appointment to check them out later this afternoon. The hotel we're staying in is amazing and fancy and I remember seeing them in my college days, never even dreaming that one day I'd be staying in the Penthouse.

We're turning in for the night and my phone beeps, alerting me that my battery is dying. I had forgotten my phone charger in the car and before running down valet to have them get it for me, I check on Carlisle to make sure he's sound asleep. His nurse, Sue, had made the trip with us and was sleeping soundly on other queen bed in the room.

I throw on jeans and run down to the valet, giving the guy my ticket and telling him what I need. It's chilly out and I'm only in a thin t-shirt and jeans, so I head back into the lobby to wait.

Off to the side, I hear commotion and laughter growing louder, and a large crowd emerges from what appears to be a ballroom. Older, important looking men appear first, followed by several large men in black suits and looking closer, ear wigs with the clear coils. Finally, I see what all the noise is about. Governor Swan strolls out, laughing at something the leggy blonde is whispering in his ear. Behind him are more security men and a tiny brunette with a great body is flanked by two taller guys, Both of them are poking her sides, clearly teasing her about something. They all pile into the elevators and I can only see the back of the brunette. She's got a great ass and I catch myself staring, feeling the tiniest bit of lust that I haven't felt in ages.

The taller guy on the right whispers something in her ear and she quickly takes her left leg and kicks him in the ass, causing the blond dude to give her a wet willy. Judging by how they're dressed, I assumed they were my age, late twenties, and I'm envious of their ability to be immature and relaxed with each other. It's amazing how we can all be the same age group, but yet our lives are drastically different. I might be jealous, but I'm also hopeful, that maybe this move could be the opportunity to start over.

The valet comes back with my phone charger.

"Hey, just curious, who's that group?"

"You don't recognize them?" The guy looks surprised.

"Uh, not really."

"Well...I'm supposed to say that the hotel prides itself on its security and we respect the privacy of all our guests."

'What is it that you _want_ to say?"

"Governor Swan held a fundraiser here earlier and that's that rest of his party."

The brunette and company move into the elevator just as her laugh is echoing through the lobby. Several people have their camera phones and are snapping pictures of her and her friends.

"So who's that?" I nod with my head.

"The hot piece of ass with the two guys? Dude, that's his daughter."

"That's Isabella Swan?" I've always been slightly intrigued by her, but now that I've seen her, for some reason I get the impression that anything I've ever heard about her was dead wrong.

"The one and only. We have an office pool going to see who is going to get it in with her before they leave tomorrow."

I suddenly want to deck the guy, so I slip him a ten and thank him for getting my charger. I want to try and rush the elevator, to maybe get in and talk to her, but the doors have closed by the time I get there.

I settle back into bed and let sleep take over me.

That was the first night I dreamed of Isabella Swan.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella

"Good God, my feet hurt," I say aloud, to nobody in particular. Literally, nobody. Emmett and James have gone back to their room to do whatever it is that they do, and I'm left to stare at my heels. I don't care how great those stupid shoes make my calves look, Louis Vuitton is an asshole for making such painful death traps.

Tonight was just a reminder of I'm constantly surrounded by wonderful and amazing people whom I love and adore, and they love and adore me; but at the end of the day, I'm alone.

It's sad, but a reality that I'm starting to realize that I can either continue like this, or I can try and find someone, or at least open myself to the idea of someone.

It's been a long while since I've considered opening my heart to anyone new. What Jake and I had, I thought was real, but the day he came to my apartment looking disheveled and stressed was one of the worst days I'd ever had.

Looking back, I guess I can be thankful he didn't actually let things escalate with my personal assistant until he broke it off with me, but he declared she was his soulmate in every way possible. Apparently when he told me I was his soulmate, it was only when it came to both having a love of beef and broccoli with cashews and ginger.

That was one of the reasons I started avoiding men who had high-profile jobs. I'm not afraid to admit that I closed myself off after Jake moved out and on, leaving me to deal with the tabloid gossip of being a slut and cheating on him. God forbid, I actually be the one without fault. The Pacific Northwest media frenzy might implode.

Tonight had been a rousing success and I was proud of Charlie. Before the fundraiser tonight, he confided that he was planning on proposing to Heidi, and I'm beyond elated for the two of them. They are an amazing match and after Renee's death, it felt like we'd never feel happiness again. Heidi helped the both of us, and I'd like to think that my mom would approve of them together.

My mind is running in a million different places. I'm thinking of the phone calls that I have to follow up with, emails to respond to, and who to hit up for contributions to Charlie's re-election campaign; and that's just on the business side of things.

I'm starting to think that getting an assistant would be okay, but maybe not a female one. A guy for an assistant might not be a bad idea, but what if he was a great match and then I'd never shake my label.

Maybe if I could find a unicorn that was able to use a Blackberry, that'd work. that seems more likely than finding someone, anyone for me. Professionally or personally.

I pass out before I can entertain the thought of putting on pajamas.


	19. Chapter 19

You guys have been so amazing with your kind words and encouragment.

* * *

Edward

Back home, I'm surrounded by boxes and it dawns on me that this is no longer my home. Soon, Peter and Charlotte will be living here and setting up house with their baby. I can only hope that they have better memories here than I do.

The condo that I've leased has a stunning view of Puget sound. After seeing pictures, Alice called the place a "panty dropper". Sex is the furthest thing from my mind but maybe now it doesn't have to be. The idea of being with a woman is terrifying; not that I haven't had offers, but to take advantage of them, I wouldn't know where to start. It's been at least two years since I've had sex and it'll only take two seconds to be a literal brief reminder how much I've left my personal life slide.

Carlisle is in his bed for the last night, the Salvation Army is coming to take his things after we leave first thing in the morning. It took a while to get him to sleep, but I can hear him softly snoring through the baby monitor.

The pizza arrives and we dig in. We're all on our second slice, and I'm giving them the random details of my trip.

"Oh, so guess who I saw at the hotel?" I smirk at Alice.

"No idea, who?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Bullshit," Jasper chimes in, and after a moment asks, "was she hot? She looks like she would be."

"She was a lot shorter than I thought she'd be, but she was getting on an elevator with a couple of guys. But she's hot from what I could see." I nod, thinking of how long her legs were and how they'd feel wrapped around my neck.

Alice asked, "Did she look like a complete slut? I bet she did."

"I don't think so." I shrug. "She was wearing a dress-suit thing with really high heels. The guys she was with were dressed up, too."

"Wait." Alice holds up her hand. "She was getting into an elevator with two guys? C'mon Edward, I know you've got some weird crush on the girl, but you wouldn't even apply as sloppy seconds, it'd be more like the doggy bag of leftovers."

"I might have a bit of a crush on her, but I don't get why you hate her so much. You don't even know her," I argue.

"Neither do you."

"Hey, guys. This is Edward's last night in Forks, let's not spending it arguing about the Swan girl and who's in her bed." Jasper stands up, breaking the tension, and grabs another slice of pizza.

"So I was thinking, Ed. You're like this insanely rich guy with a great new place now. You need to start living that life, ya know, like the high society stuff."

"Like _Real Housewives_ kind of life?"

"Exactly...but not the ones in foreclosure." She pulls a newspaper out of nowhere and flips to the Life&Style section. There are plenty of pictures of older society types, the women have glasses of champagne and large jewels around their necks, clearly congratulating themselves on something pseudo important.

"So are these the rich people personals or something?" I laugh at the idea.

"Something like that. This caught my eye. Look." She points to an article about the ASPCA and their annual black-tie gala called Tuxes and Tails. It also mentions that a generous donation has been made by a foundation headed by Isabella Swan.

"So am I supposed to go to this? How would I even get a ticket? I know absolutely nothing about these things, Alice." I'm not going to tell her I'm actually considering this idea, because if I did, I'd never hear the end of it. If she did notice the donation factor, she's not saying anything, but this means that Isabella Swan will be there.

"While you were off on your scouting trip, I looked it up. You have to make a donation to receive an invite, and it's not much, or at least it's not that much for _you._"

"Let's say I make this donation, you're forgetting a very large, furry factor."

"You don't have a dog?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Oh boy...here we go...

I love you all like my four year old loves Avengers.

For realz.

Anne


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter sucks, not because of the writing-okay, not ONLY because of the writing, but the content as well. If you've ever seen _Sons of Anarchy, _the episode where Gemma brings her father to the nursing home was rough to watch. I cried.

* * *

Edward

"Pops, we talked about this, remember? You agreed that this was a good idea." I stare at his lap because looking in his eyes would be too fucking hard. He's been crying and begging me not to leave him.

"You're leaving me, just like she did. You promised me! Please don't leave, Edward," he sobs. He grabs my hands and my fingers turn lilac at his white-knuckle grip.

Refusing to let go, I wipe my tears on my shoulder, because I know I'll see him in a couple of days, but I never thought this would be so hard.

"Carlisle, Dr. Cullen," the nurse softly says from behind us. Her voice is laced with sympathy over the emotional scene playing out in front of the hospital.

"You lied to me!" he shouts as he's being gently pulled away. "You're just like you're mother, a heartless bitch who runs when things get hard! I'm not a fucking dog you can lock away in a kennel!"

"He's hurting, Edward. You knew he might react like this," Alice says softly next to me. She tries to rub circles on my back, but it's not comforting in any way.

I nod, but don't say anything. Deep down, I know this best. I may have a medical degree, but it's in pediatrics and I can only handle the basics when it comes to stroke victims and early on-set dementia.

"I could really use a drink right now." I kick gravel and shuffle my feet across the parking lot.

"Tell me about it, but you'll have to go solo. I promised Jasper that I'd leave as soon as we signed in Carlisle." Her look is sympathetic, but the way she's bouncing from foot to foot is a clear sign she's anxious to go home.

"It's fine, I understand. Thank you for coming."

"You know we're here for you; Jasper would have totally been here if he didn't have to work."

"Yeah, I know." We get in the car and head back to the hotel. I'll be moving into my new place in the morning, and though it's been a while, I'm anxious to start living on my own.

The short drive back to the hotel is in amiable silence, and as we pull into the valet for her to drop me off, she makes sure that I have everything.

"I'll be fine, _mom,_" I tease.

"I worry, that's all. When was the last time you had someone look after you?"

"I'll be fine, Alice. I appreciate the concern." It's true, I really do, but I'm ready to reintroduce myself to the grown-up world. Sure, to have someone looking out for me would be great, but it's not necessary.

"If you still want that drink, I noticed a few bars a couple of blocks down. I think they even had karaoke..." I see the sly grin start to form.

"Yeah, I saw." After the last time Jasper convinced me to unwind at a karaoke bar, I don't think I'll ever combine The Supremes and Jaegermeister again. "I think I'm still hungover from that night." It feels good to laugh.

* * *

So...it wasn't awful, right? Not completely...right?

Love you guys like my dogs love pretending they're cats and pass out in the sun.

Cheers

Anne


	21. Chapter 21

So...sorry for the delay. The last three chapters are being posted before the new ones go up tomorrow.

Thank you guys so much for the warm welcome back!

* * *

Bella

I go outside to try and call Emmett to see where they are. I've had a few drinks and I'm feeling pretty good, maybe even ready to sing, and the boys are nowhere in sight.

The phone rings a few times before sending me to voicemail, _again._ I sigh and decide to call it a night. I go back inside to gather my things from Laurent, who's keeping them safe behind the bar. I signal Laurent for my stuff, when I feel a warm, too-familiar hand on my back. I stiffen at the contact and squeeze my eyes shut. As much as I've tried to get over him, I'm still not ready to see him and _her._

"Bella?" he asks, but he knows it's me, otherwise he wouldn't be touching my back. He's never been good at subtle. Jackass.

I turn around and flash him a big, phony smile. "Jake."

"I was hoping that was you." His answering smile is real, but for the life of me, I can't figure out why.

"You look like you've healed well."

"Your boys can pack a punch." He rubs his jaw with one hand as if he's fondly remembering the ass-kicking Emmett and James gave him. His other hand is still touching me, and my skin crawls at the thought that I once relished in his caress.

"That's great. I was just leaving." Laurent hands me my bag and glares daggers at Jake, who has enough sense to cower back a little and remove his hand.

"I've been trying to call you, but I guess you changed your number," he offers weakly.

"Why on earth would you be trying to call me, we have nothing to discuss."

"I miss you," he says, running his fingertips up and down my arm. I shudder at his touch and I take a good, long look at him.

His height has always been impressive, clocking in at just over six-foot four, but there's something different about his appearance. His whole body, especially his face is thinner, and for a guy who loved to make people smile, he has more frown lines than the last time I saw him. Some sick part of me was glad.

"You lost all rights to touch me when you left me for my friend," I hiss, slapping his hand away.

"I'm so sorry about that, Bella. Can we please go somewhere and talk?"

His pleading is giving my ego a slight boost. "Hell to the fucking no." I shake my head.

"Why not?"

"Is that a serious question? You've got to be fucking kidding me. It shouldn't fucking matter, but for your information I'm seeing someone; so it's pointless for us to talk." His face falls at my false declaration.

"Since when?" His eyes narrow.

"It's none of your fucking business. Go home and fuck your girlfriend and leave me alone. We're done here." I brush past him, but he grabs my arm, just a little too hard.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to need you to let go of her arm," a deep voice comes from behind Jake.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jake sneers.

"I'm her boyfriend, who the hell are you?" I look over Jake's shoulder and see a stunning set of green eyes scanning the situation. His jaw, oh hell, it's perfectly angular and dare I say it, I could probably slice cheese on it. His hair is dark brown, it could be different, but it's hard to tell under the disco light Laurent has turned on.

"Jacob Black, Bella's fiance," he lies.

"Oh, cut the shit, Jake." I yank my arm away from the loosened grip and throw my arms around the stranger's neck. His arms pull me in for a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" he whispers in my ear.

"I'm good. Thank you so much," I whisper back. He nods, sliding his hands to my waist. "I'm Bella, by the way." I know from Jake's point of view, it looks like we're having a sweet reunion instead an introduction.

He keeps his left arm around my waist, and extends his right to the current asshole in front of us. "I'm Edward. Nice to meet you."

* * *

As good as you remember? Or is it like the time I DREAMED of steak from the most amazing steakhouse, the kind that melts like buttah in your mouth, but then you finally get back to the steakhouse, the food is just...meh?

You guys are better than Ruth Chris' au gratin potatoes.

And that's sayin something.


	22. Chapter 22

Edward

I'm beginning to wonder if I'm on some kind of hot streak. First winning the lotto, and now I have Bella Swan's arm linked in mine as we sit at a table, waiting for her friends. Her ex, the guy who tried to crush my hand when shaking it, is glaring at me from a dark corner. She's doing a great job keeping up the charade, and certainly don't mind having a her near me. It doesn't hurt that she smells nice; a faint purfume lingers after a long day.

The last person I was expecting at a karaoke bar that shows porn in the background is the Governor's daughter. We're in a seedy bar, and though we're a few blocks from high end hotels, this isn't the best area of Seattle.

"Now, I have to warn you," she says, twisting a bar napkin in her lap. "My cousin and his boyfriend are...anxious to see me with a man, and they rarely watch what they say nor do they really care."

"I think I'll be alright," I assure her. I'm grateful for the break in porn they've been showing on the screen. The mix of having a gorgeous woman near me and the images of blow jobs is just a bit too much.

A guy with dark skin and braids stopped the movies almost ten minutes ago because his projector was broken. So far he's given a free round of drinks if we all just stick around until he gets it fixed.

"Edward, you never told me what it is you do."

"I'm a doctor," I lie effortlessly. "What do you do, Bella?"

"I'm a show dog," she mutters.

Before I can ask what she means, there's a large hand on my shoulder and a loud voice asking Bella if he needs "this guy" to take off.

"No, Jackass, I'd like for him to stay," Bella defends me.

"He's cute!" A guy I recognize from the hotel lobby sits across from me. Most of the guys I see look shady with a ponytail, but somehow he makes it work. Kudos, bro.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet my cousin, James and his boyfriend Emmett."

We shake hands, and I feel they're both sizing me up, not for a fight but if I'm good enough for her. We exchange pleasantries and Bella tells the guys how I saved her from her asshole of an ex.

"Wait a second." Emmett bangs his hand on the table. "He put his hands on you?" I've never seen anyone go from jovial to pissed so quickly, not even Carlisle when he has an episode. He stands up so quickly that he knocks his chair back, his eyes are scanning the bar area.

"It wasn't that bad," Bella says lowly and my heart sinks. Why is she defending a guy who was just trying to manhandle her? "Sit down, please?"

"Yes, it was. He was hurting you," I say and out of the corner of my eye, I see James pull Emmett's elbow and he slowly sits back down.

* * *

Emmett and James are my loves. I feel like they were never fully explored, therefore I can do more with them.

I love you guys more than porn stars love KY.

Cheers

Anne


	23. Chapter 23

Good morning, lovelies!

* * *

Bella

I slouch in my seat, waiting for James and Emmett to regale Edward with the last time we ran into Jake and his _soulmate._ It involved black eyes and jail-time on Emmett's behalf. Thankfully, Chuck was nice enough to pull a few strings and nobody ended up in court. Once, when he was questioned about it, Governor Swan merely said he was behaving like any concerned father would and defended my integrity and honor.

He was re-elected in a landslide.

The last I saw of Jake was when he showed up, bruised and abashed, looking for the rest of his crap. Unfortunately for him, I had donated most of his stuff and what I wasn't able to donate, was surprisingly and delightfully flammable. Well, to be fair, anything with lighter fluid on top can be easily ignited.

At the end of the story, Edward's eyes are huge and while I take a pull of my beer, wouldn't be surprised if he's mapping out his quickest exit route. If Emmett and Jamie don't scare him away, sure he looks big and strong enough, but there isn't any man who can carry the amount of baggage I have.

It's here, in this chair listening to my cousins and a very, _very_ awful rendition of _My Heart Will Go On_ that I decide to sit back and enjoy the pretty boy who rescued me from the vile ex-boyfriend. This will be the last I'll see of him, and though it sucks, the idea of someone being able to be interested in me makes me think again; that maybe I'm ready to straddle that horse and hopefully a man.

"So, Edward." Jamie leans forward and I really don't like the look in his eyes. "Tell us about you." Edward shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

"There's really nothing to tell." He rubs the back of his neck and that's when I see it. His eyes shift around the room and he gazes at the exit just a moment too long. My heart sinks like the damn Titanic. I know Emmett notices too, based on the pitying smile he gives me, before reining in Jamie by placing a hand on his arm.

* * *

So this was the last chapter before everything was pulled.

I'll hopefully start being to update new stuff at least once every couple of days.

I love you guys like Real Housewives love self tanner and drama.

Cheers

Anne


	24. Chapter 24

Right. So excuses only satisfy those who make them. It should be my motto by now.

* * *

Edward

From the corner of my eye I see two people with camera phones whispering back and forth. I need to get out of here, pronto. If a picture with Bella and me ever made it's way out, Esme might see; and I can't have that, nor do I really want to spill a story; however made up it would be, to someone like Bella. She deserves better than another liar in her life. That's all I'd be.

My mind is jumping to all sorts of conclusions. If she sees something with me and the Governor's daughter, she'll know something has changed for the better and come back, or anyone associated with her might recognize me.

I'm torn, because how do I make my escape without offending Bella, but still letting her know I'd like to see her again. Then I remember that she's organizing the pet fundraiser thing, and I know I'll see her again, barring any kind of natural disaster.

Now that I've met her and a bit of her family, I want to spend more time with her, to know her better. I want to know why she calls herself a show dog and thinks of herself so poorly.

I glance at my watch and create my exit.

"I really hate to do this to you guys, but I have somewhere to be and I've completely lost track of time," I lie.

"Of course, I'm sorry we kept you." Bella looks at the table.

"Ouch! Assholes," Bella hisses out of nowhere, glaring at James.

I stand up and so does the rest of the table.

"You'll be okay now, right?" I don't see her ex anymore, so I'm fairly sure he got the message.

"Yeah, I've got these idiots, so I'm good." She smiles, but it's not a real one.

"It was good to meet you, man." Emmett and James both extend their hands. They're good people, the whole Swan family seems so much more relaxed than I'd ever imagined.

"Likewise," I say, and I mean it.

"Thanks for saving me." She wraps her arm around my waist and gives me a slight squeeze.

I open my mouth to ask for her number, but I see her and James having a silent conversation. I feel her head shake 'no', so I let it go.

"It was the right place at the right time. Any guy would have done the same." As the words fall out of my mouth, hope she can tell I'm trying to be casual.

"I really don't think so; most people would've whipped their phones out faster than that guy can whip his-well, yeah." She gestures to the screen where there's now a montage of what can best be described as Top Ten Cum-Shots.

That's also my cue that I _need_ to leave.

"Right, I'm sure you're girlfriend or wife or someone is waiting for you. Thanks again, Edward." She pecks my cheek and heads towards the back, to which I can assume is the bathrooms.

"I hope we run into you again, Ed. Thanks for helping out our girl." Emmett and James both offer their hands and I repeat the sentiments.

I leave the bar and lean against the brick trying to collect myself.

I'm fully aware of what happened in there, but I'm replaying all the events of the evening.

There's one thing I'm absolutely sure of now, though.

The pet shelter benefit is black tie, and now having met Bella Swan; I need a tux.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I do apologize.

If you guys won't hate me too much, I am working on this fic but I've started a new one for the Sherlock fandom. If you haven't seen the BBC show, you need to hop on Netflix and watch it ASAP. Then we can discuss our fondness for tall, skinny, pale Brits.

Cheers,

Anne


End file.
